Draconian
=Draconians= ... Physical Description: ... Society: .... Relations: ... Alignment and Religion: ... Adventurers: ... Draconian Racial Traits *'Reptilian Blood': Draconians are of the humanoid (reptilian) subtype *'Medium': Draconians are Medium creatures, and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Draconians have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Draconian Resistance': Draconians get a +1 natural armor bonus due to their tough, scaly skin. *'Darkvision': Draconians can see in the dark up to 60 feet. *'Strong Metabolism:' +2 racial bonus on Saves against Sleep, Poison or Paralysis effects. *'Fearless': Draconians get a +4 racial bonus on saves against fear. *'Keen Senses': Draconians receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. *'Languages': Draconians begin play speaking Common and Draconic. Draconians with high Intelligence scores can choose any of the following: dwarven, elven, giant, or infernal. *'Espèces' : **Anantas : ***Caracteristic ( +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, +2 Charisme, -2 Intelligence ) ***Resist Cold 5 ***Add the Expansion power to your Natural Magic spell list. ***Add the Float power to your Natural Magic spell list. **Cécrops : ***Caracteristic ( +4 Constitution, +2 Charisme, -2 Intelligence ) ***Resist Electricity 5 ***Add the Thicken Skin power to your Natural Magic spell list. ***Add the Minor Metamorphosis power to your Natural Magic spell list. **Dracos : ***Caracteristic ( +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, +2 Charisme, -2 Intelligence ) ***Resist Fire 5 ***Add the Bite of the Wolf power to your Natural Magic spell list. ***Add the Burst power to your Natural Magic spell list. **Draghanis : ***Caracteristic ( +4 Constitution, +2 Charisme, -2 Strength ) ***Resist Acid 5 ***Add the Prevenom power to your Natural Magic spell list. ***Add the Deceleration power to your Natural Magic spell list. **Naass : ***Caracteristic ( +2 Constitution, +4 Charisme, -2 Intelligence ) ***Resist Force 5 ***Add the Mind Thrust power to your Natural Magic spell list. ***Add the Slumber power to your Natural Magic spell list. **Nagas : ***Caracteristic ( +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Intelligence ) ***Resist Electricity 5 ***Add the Chameleon power to your Natural Magic spell list. ***Add the Psychic Tracking power to your Natural Magic spell list. **Neterou : ***Caracteristic ( -2 Strength, +2 Constitution, +2 Charisme, +2 Intelligence ) ***Resist Cold 5 ***Add the Call Weaponry power to your Natural Magic spell list. ***Add the Control Object power to your Natural Magic spell list. **Orphis : ***Caracteristic ( -2 Strength, +2 Constitution, +2 Charisme, +2 Intelligence ) ***Resist Fire 5 ***Add the Energy Ray power to your Natural Magic spell list. ***Add the Corrosive Aura power to your Natural Magic spell list. **Saèphes : ***Caracteristic ( +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisme, -2 Intelligence ) ***Resist Acid 5 ***Add the Crystal Shard power to your Natural Magic spell list. ***Add the Clairvoyant Sense power to your Natural Magic spell list. **Shesha : ***Caracteristic ( +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisme, -2 Intelligence ) ***Resist Fire 5 ***Add the Empathic Connection power to your Natural Magic spell list. ***Add the Natural Healing power to your Natural Magic spell list. *'Natural Magic:' An Draconian has a small pool of reserve energy they may tap into daily. An draconian has 1 charge + 1 charge per three class levels. You also gain +1 Charge for every Draconian Feats you have. A charge may be spent to power a feat with the Draconian descriptor or to activate one of the following spell-like abilities with a caster level equals the draconian's character level. : **'Draconian Claws (Ps)' As the Claws of the Beast psionic power. **''Wings (Su): You can growth leathery dragon wings from your back as a standard action by using 1 magical charge, giving you a fly speed of 60 feet with average maneuverability. You can dismiss the wings as a free action and they last for a number of rounds equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. This is considered a 3rd level arcane magic effect. **''Breath Weapon (Su): You can use a Breath Weapon as a standard action by spending 1 magical charge. You can't use your breath more than once per 1d4+1 rds. This breath weapon deals 1d6 points of damage of your energy type per 1/2 HD. Those caught in the area of the breath receive a Reflex save for half damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 HD + Charisma modifier. The shape of the breath weapon depends on your energy (Cone Fire/Acid/Cold, Line Electricity). This is considered a 5th level arcane magic effect. Draconian Paragon Alignment: Any Lawful Hit Die: Excellent Saves: Fortitude (Good) , Reflex (Poor) , Will (Good) Base Attack Bonus : Good Starting Gold: As fighter Starting Age: As fighter Skill Ranks at Each Level: Poor Skills: The draconian paragon’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (nature), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Martial Lore (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis)m Spellcraft (Int) and Survival (Wis). 'Class Features' All of the following are class features of the elf paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Draconian paragons are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with the Katana and all draconian weapon. They are proficient with all Shields. Class Features: At 2nd, 3rd, and 5th level, a draconian paragon gains class features (including spellcasting ability) and an increase in effective level as if she had also gained a level in a class to which she belonged before adding the prestige class level (that class must be Magus, Paladin or Monk). She does not, however, gain the benefit of her previous class’s Hit Dice, attack progression, skill points, or saving throws. If a draconian paragon has levels in more than one of theses class, she must choose which class to apply the effective level increase to at each level it dosent have to be the same. Ability Boost: At 3rd level, an draconian paragon increase is racial bonus to Constitution by +2. At 5th level, she gain a racial bonus to Strength of +2. 'Draconian Prestige' ... Catégorie:Races